Por meu Amor
by Marck Evans
Summary: Harry fará qualquer coisa para salvar Severus, que por sua vez, prefere morrer a colocar Harry nas mãos de Voldemort - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 74** - **Fic inspirada na arte "What Shapes Us" da Ponderosa

Desafio proposto por: Ivi

Maga Lúdica, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você enquanto escrevia essa fic. Então, mas não só por isso, ela é sua.

**Por Meu Amor**

Harry concentrou-se como nunca antes em sua vida. Não era um bom desenhista, mas dessa vez tinha de fazer perfeito. Olhou novamente para a figura rodopiando na penseira. Nem sabia mais quantas vezes vira aquela imagem antes de dormir ou logo que acordava. A maldita Marca Negra no braço de Severus o assombrava. Não pelo que o amante fora no passado, mas pelo poder que ela dava a Voldemort.

Olhou para o próprio braço. A cópia estava quase perfeita. Mas ainda não era boa o bastante. Apagou tudo e recomeçou. Sentiu que sua mão tremia um pouco. Estava ali há horas, dias. Nem mesmo sabia mais. Controlou o ímpeto tão grifinório de continuar e se forçou a beber o chá que Hermione trouxera há tanto tempo que já estava gelado.

Respirou fundo e retomou os exercícios de oclumência que Severus lhe ensinara. Esvaziar a mente. Não pensar. Não sentir. Conter-se.

Não pensar que seu amante fora descoberto como o espião de Dumbledore e aprisionado. Não pensar nas celas e câmeras de tortura de Voldemort. Não pensar na dor que Severus poderia estar sentindo. Não pensar que ele poderia estar sendo morto nesse exato instante.

Não sentir medo, culpa e desespero. Não sentir raiva diante da indiferença da maioria dos companheiros da Ordem da Fênix ou da recusa de Dumbledore de tomar uma atitude mais radical. Conter o tremor das mãos. Afogar a certeza que seu plano era desesperado e arriscado demais. Esvaziar a mente e deixar sua consciência focada em desenhar com perfeição a cópia da Marca Negra em seu próprio braço.

Voltou ao trabalho. Suas mãos estavam novamente firmes e sua mente totalmente vazia. Severus se orgulharia dele.

Olhou para a imagem na penseira. Dessa vez conseguira. Estavam idênticas. Seu controle falhou por um instante. Gostaria que Severus estivesse ali. Queria poder abraçá-lo. Ouvir sua voz grave dizendo que Harry era louco e se arriscava demais. Ou melhor ainda, ouvi-lo dizendo indecências na cama.

Era mais que desejo físico o que Severus despertava em Harry. Era uma fome, uma paixão que vinha da alma. E a hipótese de não ter Severus com ele novamente o estava enlouquecendo. A ponto de resolver arriscar tudo.

A cada noite que podiam ficar juntos, o elo entre eles se fortalecia. Harry sabia que Severus lhe pertencia totalmente. Desde o primeiro beijo, sabia que os dois eram uma coisa só. E não estava disposto a permitir que ninguém, muito menos Voldemort, separasse-os.

Transfigurou suas vestes nas de um Comensal da Morte. Severus não gostava de falar do que acontecia quando Voldemort o convocava, mas Harry precisava saber. Então Severus contara. Não com palavras. Ele fizera Harry merecer cada uma das revelações. Eram a recompensa por seus esforços em legilimência. Na mente de Severus, viu cada um dos rituais e procedimentos dos Comensais. As torturas, a disposição dos cômodos e a localização exata de cada coisa na fortaleza do Lorde das Trevas.

Harry odiara sentir a dor escondida na mente de Severus ao reviver tudo o que não pudera impedir, e tudo o que tivera de fazer em nome das informações que a Ordem precisava. E odiou, mais uma vez, Voldemort por existir, e seu amigos por não entenderem quem realmente Severus era.

Vestiu-se e pegou a máscara que Severus usara por tanto tempo. Sua idéia de aparatar diretamente na fortaleza de Voldemort era tão insana que talvez desse certo. Teria de ser preciso nessa apartação. Na área bem protegida que Voldemort criara só havia um ponto onde isso era possível. E seria uma aparatação praticamente às cegas, tendo como guia apenas as memórias de Severus.

* * *

Qualquer torturador sabe que existe um ponto em que deve parar ou a vítima morre. Um ponto em que nem mesmo a magia poderia manter alguém vivo e sofrendo. Um momento onde uma pausa prolonga o tormento. E o Lorde das Trevas e seus especialistas conheciam esse ponto melhor que ninguém. Por isso Severus tivera uma pausa nas torturas que vinha recebendo desde que fora capturado.

Não era a primeira pausa. E Severus sabia que sua duração podia ser de apenas uns instantes até várias horas. Saber disso era, em si, mais um sofrimento. Saber disso era não poder descansar. Era ficar alerta todo o tempo, esperando o recomeço da agonia. Não que ela tivesse cessado completamente em algum segundo desde sua captura.

Primeiro foram os cruciatus. Tantos e tão prolongados que antes de perder a consciência, Severus imaginou que seu destino seria igual aos dos Longbottom. Não devia ter sentido tanto otimismo. O Lorde das Trevas não cometeria o erro primário de deixá-lo enlouquecer.

Quando voltou a si estava nas masmorras. Seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam acorrentados de forma a mantê-lo como um X humano no meio do lugar.

O Lorde exigira informações. Nomes, locais, segredos. E Severus negou todos eles. Fechou sua mente com toda a oclumência que pôde reunir. Não sabia tantas coisas assim que o Lorde das Trevas não soubesse. Seu medo, seu verdadeiro pavor, era que ele entrevisse qualquer coisa relacionada a Harry.

O Lorde usou novamente o cruciatus. As contrações do corpo de Severus o faziam machucar-se nas argolas que prendiam suas correntes.

Isso deu ao Lorde a idéia de encurtá-las alguns centímetros, fazendo Severus se esticar. No primeiro movimento das correntes, ele ainda gritou. No segundo, não tinha mais ar em seus pulmões e apenas um gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Foi mantido assim até atingir pela primeira vez o limite entre a vida e a morte. Afrouxaram as correntes e deixaram que recuperasse o fôlego. Ainda respirava com dificuldade quando veio a primeira chicotada. Não com um chicote de verdade. Era um feitiço. Atingia o alvo com mais força e não cansava o carrasco. O próprio Lorde deu-se ao trabalho de chicoteá-lo. Uma, duas, tantas vezes que as vestes de Severus se abriram e o feitiço passou a acertar em suas costas desprotegidas.

A segunda pausa durou horas. E depois disso Severus parou de contar. Algumas vezes o Lorde das Trevas vinha sozinho e divertia-se em torturar Severus com qualquer coisa que sua mente doente e caprichosa inventasse no momento. Outras vezes ele se exibia para uma platéia de Comensais, ávida em agradá-lo. Eram aulas de tortura, onde Severus era o material didático. Outras vezes o Lorde assistia algum de seus Comensais torturar Severus com uma técnica pessoal. Socos, feitiços, barras de ferro, fogo, facas. Tudo foi usado, e muitas vezes um medibruxo teve de trazer Severus de volta, curando as injúrias mais graves.

Não havia mais perguntas. Era apenas vingança por ter ousado trair o Lorde, por ter conseguido enganá-lo por tanto tempo.

Severus não tinham mais noção de tempo. Apenas podia estimar que fazia alguns dias que fora capturado. Fora uma ou duas costelas, ainda tinha os ossos intactos. E não ouvira uivos de lobisomens, nem fora jogado a eles, como o Lorde sugerira que faria. Então podia calcular que estava preso há uma semana, dez dias no máximo. E se perguntava porque ainda estava vivo.

Talvez fosse apenas vingança. O Lorde estava furioso por ter sido enganado. Por Dumbledore ter um espião tão bem colocado entre os Comensais. Severus espera que fosse apenas o desejo de desforra que fizesse o Lorde das Trevas mantê-lo ali.

Como qualquer ser humano, não queria morrer. Mesmo no meio da dor e do desespero dos últimos dias, Severus não desejava a morte. Nas pausas, quando podia ficar sozinho, deixava seus pensamentos se voltarem para Harry. No início tinha mais disciplina, mas agora, à medida que seu corpo enfraquecia, sua mente voltava-se mais e mais para o amante.

Sentia falta dele. Do seu corpo, do seu amor incondicional e apaixonado, de sua louca impulsividade. Do seu riso. De poder relaxar e confiar em alguém que não o julgava. Não mais.

Temia que seus pensamentos se revelassem ao Lorde. Sabia que se tornaria a arma perfeita contra Harry no exato instante que o Lorde percebesse a ligação que existia entre eles.

Era isso que temia desde o início. Desde o momento perfeito em que percebera que, contra todas as probabilidades e leis do bom senso, Harry correspondia a seus sentimentos. Por isso tentou evitar a aproximação entre os dois. Por isso quis se afastar mais de uma vez. Mas não pôde. Rendeu-se diante do que sentia. Escudou-se em desculpas de que pelo menos estava fazendo Harry feliz no meio desse inferno todo. Egoística, permitiu-se amar.

Mas não era apenas a descoberta de seu envolvimento com Harry que Severus temia. Conhecia seu amante. Sua natureza impulsiva e sua lealdade. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo, e temia o que Harry era capaz de fazer para tentar resgatá-lo.

O barulho da porta se abrindo foi o sinal de que seu descanso acabara. Usando toda a concentração de que pôde dispor, escondeu as memórias de Harry no recanto mais escuro de sua mente.

* * *

Das três maldições imperdoáveis, Harry já usara duas. Não gostava nem um pouco da sensação que elas lhe davam. Mas já usara Cruciatus e Imperius em Comensais antes. Não atenuava seu desconforto saber que o Ministério as liberara para usar contra os que serviam a Voldemort. Era uma questão de princípios não usá-las, pelo menos não até que não houvesse mais jeito.

A primeira vez que tentou usar uma imperdoável foi contra Bellatrix Lestrange. Acabara de ver Sirius morrer e mesmo assim não conseguira. Na época ainda não conhecia a fúria e o ódio como entendia agora. Sua indignação justa e sua dor pela morte de Sirius não eram suficientes. Foi a própria Bellatrix que lhe disse isso.

À medida que via Dumbledore ser ferido, o Ministério cair mais e mais em mãos de servos de Voldemort - a ponto de Hogwarts ser entregue a direção dos seguidores de Voldemort e a perseguições aos nascidos trouxas se tornarem corriqueiras -, quando viu seus amigos sendo mortos e torturados ou tendo de se esconder, e apenas um pequeno grupo de aurores parecer se importar, a indignação foi sendo substituída pela raiva e pelo desejo de destruir. Então Harry aprendeu a usar o cruciatus.

E o imperius. Se um vinha do ódio, o outro nascia no desejo de dominar outras mentes. Harry não desejava esse poder. Não queria esse controle total, esse domínio absoluto que o tornava dono de alguém que estivesse sob seu feitiço. Mas usou o feitiço para interrogar comensais, para salvar prisioneiros. Mesmo não gostando, usou. E sempre o assustava o quanto era fácil utilizá-lo. O quanto era tentador.

Mas não foi por ceder alguma tentação que usou imperius contra Dolohov.

A cópia da Marca Negra o levou sem luta até as masmorras. O feitiço que os comensais usavam para confirmar sua veracidade foi enganado pela ligação que Harry carregava com Voldemort. Mas Dolohov era o principal torturador de Voldemort e tinha o direito de exigir ver o rosto de quem tentava entrar nas masmorras.

Harry não hesitou em colocá-lo sob o Imperius. Interrogou-o rapidamente, temendo que outro Comensal aparecesse. Depois, tomando muito cuidado com as instruções que dava, fez Dolohov levá-lo até onde Severus estava preso. Seu coração acelerava a cada passo. Sabia o que encontraria lá.

Quando Dolohov abriu a porta da sala onde Severus era mantido, tomou o cuidado de esconder a varinha nas vestes enquanto mantinha o feitiço ativo.

Já dentro da sala viu Voldemort lançar uma seqüência de feitiços que abriam feridas nas costas de Severus. Marcas semelhantes a chicotadas que se espalhavam sobre cicatrizes de outras marcas.

Quando entraram, Voldemort voltou-se, como se os esperasse.

-Rowle, veio rápido, meu servo. Dolohov, solte o traidor, vamos ter uma diversão diferente agora.

Harry fez uma reverência, como vira os Comensais fazerem, enquanto mantinha o feitiço em Dolohov e o fazia obedecer Voldemort.

Viu Severus cair no chão quando Dolohov soltou as correntes de seus braços. Harry queria correr para ele. Levá-lo para longe de tudo. Temeu o pior quando Severus não se moveu do lugar onde caiu. A única indicação de vida era a respiração fraca.

Voldemort andou até Severus e usou o pé para virá-lo de barriga para acima.

-Sabe o que o aguarda agora, traidor? Ainda se lembra da especialidade de Rowle? – Voldemort se encaminhou até um trono negro que havia em uma plataforma no canto.

Pelos relatos que ouvira, Harry sabia que fazer das torturas dos prisioneiros um espetáculo particular era uma das diversões favoritas de Voldemort. Por isso não estranhou quando o ouviu ordenar que Dolohov se retirasse. Aproveitou para acrescentar silenciosamente um comando que faria o Comensal aparatar no Ministério e se entregar a algum dos aurores que ainda se importavam.

Caminhou até Severus, como Rowle faria. Encarou Voldemort. Agora era entre eles.

* * *

O corpo de Severus tremia no chão quando sentiu Rowle se aproximar. Ele tentava controlar os tremores, preparar-se para o que viria agora, mas a exaustão dos últimos dias se abatia sobre ele. Olhava o teto das masmorras e tudo que conseguia pensar é que gostaria de ver Harry uma última vez.

Percebeu o Comensal parado ao seu lado por um tempo, depois notou que ele se abaixava.

Quando sentiu o toque gentil em seu rosto, estremeceu. Achou que estava enlouquecendo, porque em algum ponto remoto de sua mente exausta, parecia sentir a presença de Harry. Depois se lembrou da especialidade de Rowle, das ilusões que o Comensal era capaz de criar, e teve certeza que suas defesas mentais haviam fraquejado, e que em breve o Lorde das Trevas saberia o que Severus estava realmente ocultando dele.

Rowle adoraria ser o Comensal que daria ao Lorde a arma para atrair Harry Potter. Qualquer um que conseguisse esse feito seria alçado à condição de favorito. Teria poderes e receberia favores dos quais nenhum deles, muito menos alguém como Rowle, estaria disposto a abrir mão.

Sentiu o toque da mão do Comensal afastando seu cabelo do rosto. Era incrivelmente parecida com a de Harry. Firme, com dedos longos e com os calos da vassoura. Chegou acreditar que fosse realmente seu amante que viera salvá-lo. Quis beijá-la, mas lembrou-se a tempo que era só uma ilusão. Mesmo assim agarrou-se a ela e tentou falar, suplicar que não falasse de Harry. Não contasse ao Lorde. Nem mesmo acreditava que adiantaria, mas precisava tentar.

Grunhiu algo ininteligível até para ele mesmo. Agitou-se no chão, tentando erguer-se e falar com o Comensal. Precisava desfazer a ilusão, precisava despistar Rowle, fazê-lo acreditar que só via Harry como um herói. Que não havia nada entre os dois.

A figura que parecia Harry ergueu-se. Severus viu a máscara de Comensal cair ao seu lado e ouviu a voz do Lorde:

-Você?

Esperança e realidade se misturaram na mente de Severus. Era Harry, tinha de ser. Arrastou-se até ele enquanto o Lorde ria.

-Se atreve a vir até minha presença para resgatar esse lixo?

Severus se agarrou às vestes de Harry, ajoelhou-se no chão, tentou erguer-se, colocar-se na frente do louco grifinório que se arriscava tanto por tão pouco.

-O que vai fazer, Potter? Usar contra mim um de seus feitiços de bom menino? Outro Expelliarmus?

A voz de Harry ecoou com uma frieza mortal:

-Avada Kedavra.

Uma luz verde feriu seus olhos e depois o silêncio.

* * *

Harry sentia-se vazio ao ver o corpo de Voldemort cair a seus pés. Depois a dor da ligação entre eles sendo desfeita o fez ajoelhar-se ao lado de Severus. Sua vida parecia estar sendo puxada para um buraco negro. Arrastada por Voldemort através do elo entre eles. Foi o toque trêmulo de Severus que o trouxe de volta.

Severus apoiava-se nele. Tinha a respiração ofegante e, por todo o corpo, as marcas dos maltratos.

-Harry?

-Acabou. Ele está morto de vez.

-Temos de ir.

-Acabou. Se foi. Eu ... Oh, Merlin! Eu o matei.

-Sim.

-Matei.

Harry sentiu novamente o toque das mãos de Severus em seu rosto. Queria sentir-se feliz por ter acabado com Voldemort. Queria sentir raiva pelo estado que Severus se encontrava. Parte de sua mente avisa que estavam em perigo. Que comensais poderiam surgir de uma hora para outra, mas não sentia medo. Sabia que deviam fugir, ir até a Ordem, que era o momento certo para contra-atacarem. Mas não se movia. Não sentia nada.

Usara o terceiro e mais terrível Imperdoável. Finalmente desejara tão ardentemente a morte, a aniquilação total de outra pessoa, que fora capaz de realizar o feitiço. Sentia-se drenado, como se junto as palavras, toda sua energia tivesse sido extraída do seu corpo.

Não sentiu quando lentamente resvalou até o chão, trazendo Severus com ele. Mecanicamente, abraçou-se ao corpo do amante e se deixou ficar.

Não estava realmente desacordado, apenas exausto demais para se mover ou pensar. Lentamente, voltou a perceber a realidade a sua volta. Não sabia dizer se seu estado de alheamento durara segundos ou horas. O tempo não parecia ser mensurável naquelas masmorras infernais. Em seus braços, Severus tremia de febre. Foi o que bastou para voltar inteiramente à lucidez. Precisava tirar Severus dali. Chamar a Ordem.

Ergueu-se trazendo Severus junto a seu corpo. O amante estava semiconsciente e precisava ser sustendo por Harry para ficar de pé.

Cobriu Severus com seu manto. A única chance que tinham era atingir a saída sem encontrar nem um Comensal.

Da porta, Harry olhou para o corpo de Voldemort, e a noção de que matara um ser humano o invadiu novamente. Não importava se Voldemort era um assassino, um monstro. Harry o matara, e isso de alguma forma o afetava, tornava-o sujo. Estranhamente, tudo o que sentia era uma frieza que beirava a indiferença.

Apontou a varinha para o corpo no chão.

-Incendio!

Não ia permitir que sobrasse nenhuma lembrança de Voldemort. Nenhuma relíquia para ser usada como propaganda ou estandarte por nenhum dos lados. Era tempo de terminar com tudo isso.

Olhou a masmorra com igual impassibilidade. Severus e quantos mais haviam sofrido ali?

-Lentus Inflamare Perpetum!

Em meia hora o incêndio inapagável na fortaleza de Voldemort começaria em suas masmorras.

* * *

Severus mal se apercebia do mundo a seu redor. Em alguns momentos tinha certeza de que estava delirando que Harry viera salvá-lo, em outros sabia que estava fugindo dos Comensais, e que o Lorde estava morto. Durante um tempo era novamente o garoto correndo para se esconder da violência do pai. Então caiu e ouviu gritos e combate. Depois foi erguido com cuidado. Harry estava em algum lugar. Severus não sabia. Vozes exaltadas gritavam fogo. Algumas vezes essas vozes estavam próximas e gritavam feitiços, outras eram apenas ecos.

Sentiu a desaparatação e subseqüente aparatação como um martírio em seu corpo machucado.

As vozes agora eram outras. Chamavam por Harry, por Severus e por nomes que ele sentia que conhecia.

Sentiu feitiços de cura em seu corpo, feitiços que tentavam fazê-lo dormir. Não podia. Não sem Harry.

Uma voz rouca que Severus não reconhecia como sua chamava por Harry desesperadamente.

Barulhos de desaparatações e palavras como aurores, captura e comensais ecoavam por todos os lados.

A agitação nervosa, os feitiços de cura e para dormir e a voz rouca que chamava por Harry desesperadamente se misturavam.

Severus tentava erguer-se de algum lugar onde fora deitado, quando sentiu os braços de Harry envolvendo-o. Tentou sorrir. Apagou.

* * *

Harry e Severus não participaram da caça aos Comensais da Morte. Não estavam presentes quando o novo Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, outorgou-lhes a Ordem de Merlin de Primeiro Grau. Nem quando Dumbledore reassumiu Hogwarts.

As torturas que Severus sofrera o mantiveram de cama por semanas. E os ferimentos de Harry durante a fuga, somados à exaustão mental e física e ao estado de choque em que estava, seguraram-no por quase tanto tempo quanto Severus.

Apenas em primeiro de setembro, três meses depois da morte de Voldemort foram vistos em público novamente.

Os alunos mais antigos gemeram quando Dumbledore anunciou que Severus continuaria a dar aula de Poções. Os mais novos apenas arregalaram os olhos, supondo pela reação dos maiores que teriam problemas.

Mas todos eles aplaudiram entusiasmado o anúncio de Harry Potter como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

De suas mesas, nenhum deles reparou que as mãos dos dois professores estavam entrelaçadas durante todo o discurso do Diretor.

Nenhum deles saberia das cicatrizes nas costas de Severus, nem do frio que Harry ainda sentia na alma algumas vezes. Não precisavam saber. Harry cobria as cicatrizes de beijos quase todas as noites, e, quando Harry parecia congelado por dentro, Severus o abraçava apertado e garantia que tudo ficaria bem.

Enquanto estavam juntos, eles tinham forças para acreditar que realmente ficaria. Um dia, talvez.

**_FIM_**


End file.
